


the true ending

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a small fic on my personal take on how the train wreck that was avengers: civil war should have gone down :)





	

tony's ass gets thrown in prison so he can actually be held accountable for his actions and all the problems are solved. tony fucks off forever and no one notices his absence bc he's not actually that important. pepper's livin it up, bucky isn't hunted down w/ a shoot on sight order, rhodey's legs still work. everyone is happy.


End file.
